


Higher Love

by satanic_panic



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Getting high with Johnny brings out certain emotions.
Relationships: Johnny Cage/You
Kudos: 13





	Higher Love

It was no rarity for you and your boyfriend Johnny to get high, as even though he had cut down on his smoking, he still loved to have a joint with you; and this Sunday was no exception - laid on your bed in fluffy pyjama trousers and one of his hoodies, you giggled as you watched Marc Maron with him as he laid beside you with nothing on except a pair of light grey jogging bottoms that showed everything.

Turning to him with a smile, you licked your lips and allowed your gaze to be drawn to his bulge, making you let out a little whimper. "Johnny..."

With his voice hoarse and halfway to a laugh, Johnny raised his brow. "Yeah?"

"Are you as horny as I am, right now?" You asked, biting the inside of your lip as you allowed yourself to roll your hips.

Johnny smiled, nodding a little and trailing a hand down from your shoulder to your hip as he cleared his throat. "How horny are you?"

"Horny enough that if you don't touch me, I'll touch myself," you whispered, yelping with excitement when he lifted up the waistband of your trousers before letting it go with a satisfying snap.

"Turn over," he told you, using that dominantly stern voice he knew you loved. "Take your clothes off."

With a bitten back grin, you did as he said, quickly throwing your trousers and his hoodie aside before lying on your stomach; when Johnny grabbed you gently and got you on your hands and knees, facing the television, he allowed his hands to grip your waist.

"Johnny..." you whispered nearly breathlessly. "Please, fuck me."

"Hold on there, baby, just gonna grab some lotion," he told you, getting off the bed and walking over to the vanity, he grabbed what he needed before getting back behind you. "This is gonna be a little cold, alright?"

You nodded, arching into his touch and letting out a soft whimper when you felt the cold lotion on your body, making you roll your hips. "Please, touch me, Johnny..."

That earned you a slap to the backside, making you moan slightly and arch into him. "What do you call me, baby?"

"Daddy," you mewled loudly, which earned you a kiss where he had placed the slap. "Please, fuck me."

Johnny growled, pushing his jogging bottoms down enough to free himself before he paused. "Are you sure you want me, right now?"

You nodded, whining and trying to push into him, only to be stopped by the way he grabbed your hips. "Yes, Daddy, I'm sure. Please, fuck me already."

Slowly, Johnny eased into you, rocking his hips slowly and matching the way you pushed back against him, he had one hand on your hip to steady you, the other splayed out between your shoulder blades; he was gentle for the moment, and you loved the way your arousal fit together with your high in a brilliant cocktail.

"God, you feel so good," Johnny praised lowly, he knew what he could do to you with his touch and his voice, and he couldn't resist putting them both to good. "And you're behaving so good, too, you're so good for Daddy."

You gasped out a moan when he hit your sweetest of spots, only to moan louder when he moved his hand around to wrap an arm around your torso, bringing you up so your back was against his chest and he could toy with your nipples and feel the way your breath hitched as he continued to slowly thrust into you, slowly please you.

"I'm all yours," you whined, grinding against him and loving the way he filled you up. "All yours, Daddy, no one else's."

"Yeah, you are," he whispered in your ear before angling his head down so that he could bite and suck at your neck, leaving hickeys that he knew would earn him and you a lecture from Kuai Liang when you next saw him; but still a little high, and full of arousal, neither of you really cared.

In the light of the television, and the comedy special droning on, Johnny hummed and allowed the hand that played with your chest to travel upwards, resting at your neck before you grabbed his wrist and placed his hand on your neck.

"Choke me," you whispered. "Please?"

With a smirk, Johnny applied a little pressure to your throat, able to feel your quick pulse beneath his fingertips as you gripped his forearm with both hands, throwing your head back so it hit his shoulder as you gasped loudly.

"Fuck, baby, I'm close," Johnny growled, bringing the hand up from your waist to tilt your head to the side so he could kiss you, deeply, sloppily, harshly. "You gonna cum with Daddy?"

"Yes!" You moaned, matching the locomotion of his hips as he sped up and brought you both to your releases quicker, better; in fact, it didn't take long before you and Johnny had come together, sweating and panting as you got back on your hands and knees and he held you by the hips before pulling out and sighing.

"Wanna hit the shower?" He asked. "If you're good, I might even fuck you again."

You grinned at the offer, the temptation, and nodded. "Fuck... yes, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> I really worked hard in trying to keep this gender neutral so feedback would be much appreciated


End file.
